The Crystal Cave
by codextreble
Summary: This was a theory I had for episode 9 of Legend of Korra. Tarlok takes Korra to the crystal cave where Zuko and Katara were both held prisoner in the last series. Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra.
1. Chapter 1

Slowly the world around her focused into view. Korra had no idea where she was, and had to remind herself that Tarlok had kidnapped her. She sat up slowly to avoid nausea, but in vain. She held her hand to her head where Tarlock had knocked her out, and there was now a prominent bump. After she regained her full senses, Korra took in her surroundings. She was in a strange cave with lime green crystals lining the otherwise rocky walls. There was a unusual glow emitting from the crystals, which was the only light source. She knew she had never been here before, certain of it, and yet, the place seemed familiar somehow.

A little farther down from where she was standing, there were a large pile of rocks- possibly the site of a cave-in many years ago. Korra tried to earthbend the rocks away, but with no luck. She tried firebending too, but with the same results. There was no sense trying to waterbend, because there wasn't a source of water in sight. And forget about airbending. Korra sighed. She was a failure of an Avatar. Even Avatar Aang learned earthbending eventually. But Korra couldn't even produce a breeze, barely walk through the training course with Tenzin, and she couldn't focus long enough on meditating.

All of a sudden, Korra felt faint. She slowly lowered herself to the ground to prevent further head injury. But instead of passing out, an immense form of energy flowed through her, making her eyes and mouth glow. Then she was her normal self again, except not quite. Her body was faded, and she could see another form of herself lying on the ground. Had she died? No, she couldn't have died, she wasn't injured _that_ badly.

"Hello, Korra." Came a voice from behind her- Korra tensed, preparing to be facing Amon, Tarlok, or any number of chi blockers. But it wasn't any of them. To her pleasant surprise, it was Avatar Aang.

"Aang?" Korra asked. "What's going on?"

"I've called you here into the Spirit World," said Aang, jumping right to the point, "because every Avatar has a strong bond between their most recent past lives. For me, I had Avatar Roku, the firebender before me. It was because of him and my friends that I was able to end the 100 Year's War."

"So you called me here to do some Avatar Bonding Time?" Korra asked sarcastically.

"Well, yes and no," answered Aang matter-of-factly.

"Why could I have come into the Spirit World so easily here, when I could barely even make sense of those flashbacks at Air Temple Island?" Korra asked.

"This place is connected to me more personally than my old home on Air Temple Island," answered Aang.

"You'd think this would have happened back on your memorial when I faced Amon." Korra muttered.

"Life works in strange ways, doesn't it?" remarked Aang.

"And death, too, apparently." Aang glared at Korra. "Sorry," she added.

"Korra, it's important to know your enemies. Amon is-"

All of a sudden, there was the sound of a door opening, and Korra saw Tarlok walk in.

"I don't see her, Tarlok. Where is she!" said Amon. Tarlok lead the way into the cave, his hands tied and with the same look Tahno had on his face after… after he had been 'equalized'.

Amon walked up next to her physical body, so close it made the hairs on her neck tingle. He nudged her a bit to see if she was really unconscious. Korra could almost feel his hand grabbing her ponytail, lifting her head, only to drop it again. She winced in response.

"No," Korra gasped.

"Let's wake her up and have a little chat, face-to-face. Lieutenant?" said Amon. He seemed to somehow be glaring right at her and Aang, as if he could see straight into the Spirit World.

"With pleasure, Sir," Lieutenant motioned for the chi blockers to come forward and block the Avatar's chi. Once that was taken care of, Korra was jolted awake with electricity.

"Aang!" Korra whimpered.

"Hello, little Avatar." Greeted Amon. Korra could almost feel an evil smirk through his mask.


	2. Chapter 2

Amon stared at her as she re-focused once again into the physical world.

"I'm afraid that your past life isn't going to be much help, Avatar Korra," taunted Amon. Korra tried to get up, but she was still partially paralyzed from the chi blockers. "Don't bother." Said Amon as he kicked her harshly in the side. Korra groaned in pain and rolled over in the dirt. Amon laughed with content.

"I finally have you," said Amon with pride. "And a friend of yours that's been _dying _to see you."

Korra looked towards the chi-blockers that had surrounded her in a semi-circle. She hadn't noticed before, but between two of them stood a girl with her head held high, despite the extremely weak state she was in. Her airbender's uniform was torn slightly in some places, and her hair looked like it hadn't been tended to in days. Korra barely recognized her as Jinora.

"Korra," she greeted weakly. Amon's eyes sparkled with content at their reunion.

"AMON- WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" Korra yelled. The sight of Jinora gave her a new burst of energy.

"Nothing. Yet," replied Amon. Korra got up, perhaps too fast, and staggered over to Jinora. A group of chi-blockers stood at the ready to defend Amon. And he was going to need it.

"Her fate depends on your cooperation. I'll leave you two alone to catch up. Good night, Avatar." Said Amon as he signaled his chi-blockers. Korra almost forgot about Tarlok as two chi-blockers ushered him towards Amon. He stared at Korra, almost as if he was sorry. It would be a while for him to receive any form of grace.

After the door was shut tight, Korra greeted Jinora properly with a hug, lifting her into the air.

"Jinora, are you alright? Can you still bend?" asked Korra like a worried-sick mother.

"I'm fine, really, Korra." Answered Jinora. To show Korra her bending was still intact, she made a fist and punched the air, but nothing happened. "Well, that's only temporary. I just met Amon, this was the chi-blocker's doing," Jinora added, with a hint of alarm in her voice that didn't go unnoticed by Korra.

"Did they hurt you? You look awful," Korra added.

"Korra I'm fine! Anyway, shouldn't we be more worried about… I dunno, my mother?" asked Jinora.

"What happened? How did Amon find you?" asked Korra in shock.

"The weird thing about it is… she didn't seem shocked at all. She couldn't fight off a dozen chi-blockers even if she wasn't pregnant, but still…" answered Jinora, the panic in her voice rising.

"Do you know where she is?" asked Korra.

"No, they had us separated. The last I saw of her was when she was being dragged in the back of a window-less Sato Mobile. I tried to fight them off, but they were too strong… there was at least a dozen."

"Jinora, I'm so sorry I got you caught up in all of this. You shouldn't be in this," apologized Korra.

"It's okay, Korra. It's not like it was your fault," replied Jinora. Korra looked down, ashamed at herself. After all, it _was_ partially her fault. "Anyway, it's not like you signed up to be The Avatar." Jinora added, after seeing the look on Korra's face. Jinora yawned, exhausted from the events of the day.

"Get some sleep, Jinora." Korra said comfortingly.

"Okay," Jinora yawned again. Korra was exhausted too, but she wasn't prepared to let her guard down when Amon had her in his clutches. Jinora chose a spot near the wall, noticeably farther from the door, and began to sleep.

Korra, on the other hand, chose a spot close enough to Jinora that she would be able to protect her if something happened, and angled herself so that she could see the entrance. It was a thick sheet of metal with at least five bolts, locking it tight. There was no use even thinking about escaping through the door, and it was most likely guarded by chi-blockers anyway.

Korra sat. And sat. For what seemed like hours, she would not let herself sleep. Then, finally, she compromised the lack of sleep with meditating. She normally hated meditating, but, given the circumstances, she didn't have much choice.

_ In, out…in, out_. Korra thought as she concentrated on her breathing patterns. With each breath, Korra felt a little burst of energy flow through her, like tiny electric sparks. Then, she felt the same immense energy as earlier, which had now caused her eyes and mouth to glow once more. Before she knew it, Korra had made it into the Spirit World for the second time. She was again surprised how easily she entered the Spirit World. But then again, Avatar Aang had specifically told her that the cave had a special connection to him during his life. And it couldn't have hurt having his granddaughter nearby, too.

"Aang, is that you again?" asked Korra.

"Hello, Korra. It's good to see you again." Aang greeted with a smile.

"Likewise. But let's jump straight to the point, I'm hopeless," said Korra, gesturing to her past life's granddaughter.

"No you are not, Korra. There's still a form of bending even Amon can't take away," replied Aang.

"What! Why didn't you tell me before?" asked Korra.

"Well, we were… interrupted," and stared lovingly at his granddaughter, who was a few feet behind Korra, curled in a tight ball on the floor.

"So, what is it?" Korra asked.

"Hmm?" Aang was distracted by his granddaughter.

"Avatar Aang! This bending skill?" Korra reminded him.

"Oh, yes…the Avatar State. When in the Avatar State, the Avatar is at their most powerful, but most vulnerable. Korra, if you are killed in the Avatar State, then the Avatar Cycle will cease to exist."

"Okay…I'm ready. How does it work?" asked Korra.

"The Avatar State will find you when you need it most," answered Aang.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Korra.

"Believe me, you'll know," said Aang. "I have an old friend of mine who will guide you back to the physical world." He added.

"Aang, wait!" argued Korra. But it was no use. A panda-bear like spirit walked up to Aang, and sat down. It opened its mouth, causing it to shot a ray of light at Korra. Slowly she faded out of the Spirit World and back into the physical world.

Korra opened her eyes and sighed. How was she supposed to master the Avatar State if she knew barely anything about it? What exactly does Avatar Aang have in mind for her?


End file.
